The Cost of Peace: Partner
by Jude81
Summary: The Cost of Peace Series: Fic 2. Heda's right hand and greatest General Anya has chosen Raven as her Omega mate during the Presentation ritual, and Anya can't stop the feels. Includes Clexa and some Clexa sex. Sequel to Present. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please Author's Note at the bottom of the fic for the link to the companion fic for this piece. Again, it starts from the same scenario, has some of the same details, but flips the ABO dynamic. Please read the tags.**

The sun was just setting, bathing the alleys of Ton DC with its last dying rays of orange and pink, when Raven stirred on the bed of furs. The shadows flowed across the room, and the beta girl lit the candles, keeping one eye on the naked omega chained to the bed. The skai omega had slept longer than expected, and the general had returned twice to check on her. But now she stirred, groaning in what the girl could only imagine was pain, perhaps from her heat, perhaps from her leg. The girl hadn't looked too closely, but she had been able to see that the leg was a little smaller than her other one, a bit withered like a dying branch on an otherwise healthy tree.

She wondered what had happened to this Skai Omega, but she shook her head. It wasn't her place to question, and wondering would be nothing more than a lesson in futility. But it had been surprising that Heda's second in command had chosen this omega. Although, there hadn't been many options. She was told the other girl omega, while stronger, was the lover of Lincoln. She knew the General had once had an omega boy as her mate. She thought she would have chosen the omega boy. He might have been scrawny, but at least all his limbs seemed to function. And rumor was that he had once been a _sedkepa_. That alone would have made him more desirable. _Sedkepas_ played an important function in their society, although perhaps it was different among these invaders.

She shook her head again, she had spent long enough in this room wondering about things that were not for her to know. She need to find the General, tell her that her Omega was awake. She cast one last look over her shoulder at the naked omega squirming on the furs. She might have been a Beta, and her nose not as keen, but even she could detect the signs of the girl's heat. But it was the pungent, acrid smell of pain swamping the girl's scent that made her pause. She needed to tell the General.

Raven groaned as she tried to gather her limbs under her, but her leg refused to cooperate, and she fell back onto the furs, choking back a sob. Everything hurt. The pain in her leg was bone deep, and the muscles of her ass twitched at the pain shooting up the back of her leg. She could feel the sweat drying on her skin, only for her heat to send more beads of sweat down her chest and stomach, covering her in another layer of sticky sweat. The air was thick and humid, and she panted, wishing for fresh air.

She had heard another person moving around the room, had watched out of the corner of her eye as the shadows slipped away under the golden haze of dozens of candles that slowly flickered to life. The metal collar dug into her skin, restricting her movements, and her shoulders ached from the weight. It had only taken a moment to realize it was a Beta, moving quietly through the room.

She wondered when the General would return. The General. The tall Alpha with the blonde hair, thick ash painted across her face in a gruesome caricature of death. She had worn a crown, bone maybe. Raven wasn't sure, but she had noticed the knives strapped to the Alpha's thighs, the sword in her belt, the gauntlets around her forearms. was her name. She remembered that much at least. She pushed her arms under her, so she could raise her chest off the bed, let the warm air of the room hopefully cool down the feverish skin on her chest. Her nipples were hard and the friction against the furs had become painful.

She yelped when she felt pain explode in her shoulder, and she choked on the sobs that tumbled past her lips. Branded. The memories came rushing forward, swamping her already taxed mind, and she trembled, screwing her eyes shut tightly. She'd been branded like an animal, a mark burned into her flesh. She craned her neck trying to see it, but the collar bit into her skin, and she wanted nothing more than to scream.

She tried to breathe through her nose, tried to gather her broken thoughts, but she could barely think. The room stank of her pheromones and pain. She could taste her own fear, sour on her tongue. She curled her fingers arounds the top of the collar, holding it tightly as the room spun, and she drifted quietly, her stomach rolling in a way that made her bite her tongue.

She didn't hear the door open, didn't hear the measured footsteps that walked to the bed, and it took a moment for her mind to clear enough to realize that she could barely smell her own pheromones, instead...she shivered violently, panting as her mouth filled with saliva. Alpha.

She didn't dare turn her head as the pheromones slid along her body, and she shook and trembled at the Alpha's call. It was strong, stronger than most calls, and she heaved violently, her tongue thick in her mouth. She tried to force herself into position, suddenly afraid of the beating she might receive, but as quickly as the pheromones had spiked, they receded, and a warm hand found it's way to the small of her back.

"No. Lay down."

Raven shuddered, letting her weak muscles collapse back into the bed. The voice was smooth, only a slight burr clinging to the words. She whimpered, the muscles in her damaged leg bunching, and she could barely hold back the cries of pain, as a cold ache settled deep in her bones. She bucked her hips slightly against the furs, the friction on her sex too much. She could feel her clit swell enough for it to hurt. She buried her face in the furs, ignoring the lack of oxygen, inhaling the smell of animal, in an attempt to drown out the Alpha's scent. It smelled almost spicy, but not caustic.

Anya let her hand rest lightly on the small of the omega's back. The girl was sweating, her heat settling in. But the sweet honey of her heat was overshadowed by the caustic singe of her pain. It smelled like burning fur and rotting fruit. She let her gaze drift over her naked body, admiring the strong shoulders and back, but her ribs...She frowned. The girl was underfed, which she had suspected. And the leg. She wore a special cage for the leg, and it was obvious she couldn't walk without it. She glanced closely at the leg, noticing the way the muscles under the skin bunched. The leg was smaller than the other one, the muscles underused. This was the source of the omega's pain.

She felt something tighten in her chest, and she recognized it for what it was. She might not have mated the girl yet, but already she was calling to her, her pain was becoming a source of discomfort for Anya. It reminded her of when her first omega had been in pain, how Anya could feel it clawing at her flesh, and how she ached to never see him hurt. She had failed her first mate, but this one, she would not fail. She would make sure no harm came to her.

She nodded thoughtfully, glad she had spoken to Tawa about the girl's leg. She set the sack she was carrying on the small table, and pulled out the jars of ointment and long strips of linen. Tawa had a gift for healing, she had studied in Polis, reading books from the time before the war, and she understood more about how the body worked than anyone, how to break it and heal it.

She shrugged out of her heavy leather coat, carefully setting aside all of her weapons but one small blade. It was humid in the room, and after hesitating for a moment, she peeled of her shirt also that was beginning to stick to her skin. She pulled down her pants, ignoring the bulge in her tight shorts. Left only in her binder and shorts, she crossed the room and filled a mug with water. She took a sip, humming when the cold water hit her tongue. She filled two mugs and turned back to the bed, setting them on the table next to the jars of ointment. She set the small blade next to them.

She wrapped her hands around the omega's slim waist, before sliding them up over her ribs, frowning again the way her palms bumped over each rib. The girl needed food. A lot of food. She was too weak for a mating. It would have to wait. The thought didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Her Alpha was anxious to plunder the omega, but she refused to allow it full rein. She needed to care for her omega first.

"Raven," she coaxed the girl to turn over, running her hands lightly over the girl's belly now. Her brow furrowed at the omega's scrunched face, her refusal to open her eyes. She sighed.

"Look at me," she commanded. Pleased when the girl's eyes flew open. Her Alpha purred at the instant obedience, but she could see the fear lurking in her dark eyes. She did not want her mate to fear her. Respect her and hopefully love her, but never fear her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she muttered. She looked down at the girl's belly, imagining it swollen with her pups, pups for her to love and protect; and suddenly she felt vulnerable, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, not since her first mate. "I won't hurt you. Ever. You have nothing to fear from me, Raven kom Trikru." She looked up at the girl, raised her hand lightly to her face, letting her hard fingers rest against her cheek. "You will be my mate, and I will be yours."

Raven stared in disbelief at the Alpha. Did that mean she wanted Raven to bite her also? Be her equal? She stared up into the Alpha's dark hazel eyes, narrow face and high cheekbones. The dark ash had been wiped clean from her face, and she was still a fearsome sight to behold, but she looked less like an avenging predator and more like a blushing suitor.

She reached up, brushing her fingers against the back of the Alpha's hand that cupped her cheek. She nodded slowly, too tired to speak. She licked her dry lips, suddenly aware of how thirsty she was.

"Water?" she croaked, looking hopefully up at the other woman.

Anya winced, having forgotten the water. She knew heats made omegas especially thirsty. She grabbed one of the mugs of water, and slipped her hand under the girl's neck to help her drink. But she froze when her hand crashed into cold metal, and she suddenly became aware that the girl was chained. Titus. She snarled. She hated the Beta, and maybe it was time to speak with Lexa about him.

Raven pulled back sharply at the snarl, small tendrils of the Alpha's aggression slithering against her skin. She cried out in fear, immediately trying to bare her neck in submission, but the the heavy collar prevented it.

Anya hurriedly set the mug down, shushing the girl quietly, cooing to her in an attempt to free her.  
"Shusha, little omega. I'm not mad at you. The collar. I had forgotten about the collar." She heaved herself to her feet quickly, suddenly anxious and frustrated. She hadn't been given the key. She snarled again, before storming over to the door and yanking it open. She stuck her head out into the long hallway of the Great Hall.

All of the generals and their new mates were housed in the Great Hall of Ton DC. She could sense Lexa and her new mate down at the end of the hall. She wrinkled her nose at the pheromones seeping out from under the door. They were thick and pungent, cloyingly sweet and sour. Mating. Someone was being knotted. She smirked. Heda hadn't wasted any time in claiming Wanheda for herself. She turned her head the other way, realizing immediately that Lincoln was in the next room with his love. She and Lincoln shared the same Sire, and he was one of the few from her Sire's second litter that she actually cared about. She was happy he had found love.

She called for a Beta guard, demanding the key to the collar, swearing under her breath of how she was going to enact her revenge upon Titus' bald head. Collaring Omegas was not common, rarely practiced, but it was part of the original, ancient ritual: The Presentation. But she'd be damned if she left her Omega chained a moment longer. She bristled and fumed in the doorway, waiting for the Beta to hurry back with the key.

Once he returned with it, she snatched it from him growling enough to make him cower. Good. She clutched the key in her fist and took a deep breath letting it out slowly, then another, and then another. She couldn't afford to turn around and swamp the girl with her aggression. She relaxed as she felt her anger slowly start bleed out of her.

She returned to the bed, helping Raven sit up before unlocking the collar and then unlocking the chain from the bed post. "This was not my doing," she whispered, anger and guilt coloring each word. "You will never be collared or chained again," she spit out the words, anger flickering brightly in her chest.

Raven nodded slowly, relief rolling through her like a spring storm. She'd been so terrified this would be her life, collared forever, chained and used at a whim. She'd made this choice, refusing to allow Clarke and Octavia, and even Murphy to do this alone, but for all of her supposed bravery, she had been beyond petrified. Octavia had told her that grounders treated omegas better than the Arkers did, but that meant little at the time. She just couldn't bear to be separated from Clarke and Octavia.

Anya sat on the bed after disposing of the collar and chain. She held the mug of cool water up to Raven's lips, let the girl gulp it down greedily. She wiped her wet chin, her eyes shining in mirth. "You are a sloppy drinker, Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You suffer a heat and then tell me you wouldn't do the same." She turned her head slightly away from Anya, watching her out of the corner of her eye, wondering how the grounder would take her sassing her. She relaxed her shoulders when Anya simply chuckled and nodded.

She lay back on the bed with a sigh, her muscles still ached but at least her thirst had been satiated, and her heat had dulled for a few moments. She no longer felt like she was suffocating, and she racked her brain trying to understand why her heat had lessened, and when she inhaled deeply she realized it was the pheromones. The Alpha was emitting pheromones that were gently blanketing the room, they were so light that she hadn't noticed them at first. They lacked the musk of arousal, they were almost...benign, perhaps even soothing.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her eyes wide, anxiety fluttering in her chest.

Anya stared at her in confusion for a moment, cocking her head, unsure what the girl meant. She reached for the other mug of water and a clean strip of linen. "I'm taking care of you. Relax." She dipped the linen in the water.

"No, your pheromones. They've changed," she took a deep shuddering breath, "You don't want me anymore." Raven was surprised at the cold ache that settled in her chest at the thought. This beautiful, strong Alpha didn't want her after all. She turned her face into the furs, the tears dripping down her hot cheeks. She should have known. She was too broken, too damaged. The grounders believed in strength above all else, and she was weak. Too weak.

Anya hesitated, sensing the omega's distress. She wrung out the linen, and swiped it down Raven's neck, then across her shoulders and down her chest. "You are overheated, your body is weak at the moment, but it will heal," she murmured gently as she continued to wash the sweat from the Omega's shivering body.

"We may not be mated, Raven kom Trikru, but I am your Alpha, and it it my duty to care for you," she stated simply, rewetting the rag and wiping it across Raven's belly. "I want to care for you. I used to be able to sooth my first mate with my pheromones when he was in pain," she shrugged self-consciously. "I thought I would try it again."

She let her hand rest flat on Raven's belly, letting the warmth of her dulled heat radiate into her palm. It felt good, comforting almost. "You need to rest," she murmured, resuming her washing along Raven's ribs.

Raven turned her face back to Anya, her tears stopped as she tried to absorb what Anya was telling her, "But aren't you going to mate me?"

"Are you so anxious to be mated, Raven, that you can't wait a bit?" Anya teased, smiling at the blush that bloomed across the omega's cheeks.

"Do not worry, little Omega, there will be plenty of time for you to take my cock," she purred, her voice dropping, her eyes darkening. She leaned down, her arms on either side of Raven's body, as she nuzzled Raven's swollen gland under her jaw, "and you will take it over and over again."

She scraped her teeth across the hot swollen gland, her mouth filling with saliva at the thought of sucking the gland into her mouth, crushing it with her teeth, drinking in the blood and victus of her omega. She groaned at the thought, feeling herself harden. She licked the gland, suckling it lightly, enjoying the way Raven's breath rasped against her ear, the way she pushed her her chest up into Anya.

It had taken more willpower than she would have thought to keep from taking the omega's nipples in her mouth when she had wiped the sweat from her breasts. They were deliciously hard, and she yearned to suck and bite them, and press her face in the girl's belly, taste her slick on her tongue.

Raven shuddered at the feel of Anya's hot breath splashing across her neck, the way she suckled her gland, and she shifted, anxious to feel the Alpha, but the pain seared her leg, and she cried out, tears threatening to fall again.

Anya sat up, the girl's pain pushing against her skin. She tossed the linen aside and grabbed one of the small jars. She snapped the lid off and scooped out a small handful. She rubbed it between her hands, her nose scrunching the pungent smell of medicine. She shifted down the bed, wriggling her hips until she was situated, trying to ignore the pulsing in her cock every time she moved.

"Heda's personal fisa gave me this medicine. She said it would help ease the pain in your leg." She placed her hands around Raven's ankle, "This is going to hurt a bit, little omega. But I promise it will help, and the pain will ease. Be strong," she whispered as she leaned down, dropping a gentle kiss on Raven's knee.

She started at the ankle, gently massaging the ointment into the skin, and as she worked her way up, she increased the pressure, stretching the tight muscles in Raven's leg. The girl shuddered and whimpered under her firm touch, jerking backwards, trying to escape the stretching pain.

Anya felt her stomach roll at the knowledge that she was causing her omega more pain, but Tawa had been insistent, had told her that while the Akers might have better medical technology, they didn't understand how their bodies were meant to work, how earth could take its toll on bodies that were not used to being used so strenuously.

"You branded me."

Anya froze for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I didn't personally brand you, but yes, you are branded."

"Why?" Raven spit out the word, anger growing in her chest.

"You bare the second brand, a glyph of wheat. It represents food. We will share our food with your people, or they will not survive the Long Frost. And when your people are able, they will share their food also." She slid her hands under Raven's thigh, her fingers digging into the underside of Raven's bottom. "It is a sign of honor. Your people will remember your sacrifice, what you gave to give them food. There is no dishonor in this brand, Raven. It shows how important you are to the alliance."

Raven nodded, too tired to argue. "Am I a slave?" She whispered.

Anya's head jerked up, her gaze narrowing. "Never," she growled vehemently. She leaned down and kissed Raven's belly gently, glad when the girl didn't shy away. "You are to be mine, my partner, and I will be your's."

It took roughly twenty minutes, but by the end she could see that her omega had relaxed slightly, the ointment's medicine spreading deep into her muscles. She smiled at the sleepy look the girl have her, and she quickly cleaned her hands, her mind distracted with other thoughts.

Once the omega had started to relax, her heat had come back, building slowly. Pheromones had slicked across her skin, and Anya's teeth itched, her mouth filling with saliva again. When she had massaged the top of the girl's thigh, her fingers had slipped in the slick painting the inside of the girl's thigh, and she had fumbled, barely refraining from burying her face between her legs.

She tossed the linen aside, pulling herself to her hands and knees. She slipped one knee between the girl's open thighs, and bracketed her palms on either side of the girl's shoulders. She hovered over her, all sinewy muscles and alpha pheromones, like an avenging angel, her hair falling down her shoulders, her pupils chasing the hazel of her eyes into shadows. She leaned down, licking a long wet stripe up between Raven's breasts, and up her neck to scrape her teeth along her jawline.

"I intend to make you mine, but you aren't ready for me yet," she muttered as she pressed her open mouth to the sweet spot where the omega's neck met her shoulder. She nipped and sucked, dragging her teeth across the skin, wishing it was the omega's gland, but knowing she wasn't ready for a bite. She hoped if she distracted herself with the firmer, less sensitive flesh of her shoulder, she would be less tempted to bite her gland.

Raven whimpered at the feel of strong teeth worrying the spot where her neck met her shoulder. It felt better than it should have, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. She grabbed the Alpha's face, turning her face into her neck, jerking her hips vainly as she felt the heat building in her muscles. She shivered and squirmed, the sweat sliding down her cheeks, and she bit the inside of her mouth in an effort to keep from crying out.

She had suffered heats before while only on half-suppressants, and she had never been greatly bothered by them, but that was when she was whole and healthy, before pain had become her constant companion. "More," she grunted when she felt the Alpha lick her neck, sucking and nipping at the tender skin. And she shuddered, her thighs squeezing Anya's knee when she felt a hand trail down her belly and cover her mound.

Anya pulled back before she lost her battle to bite the omega, instead pressing wet kisses along her collarbone, tracing the refined definition with her tongue. She shifted so she could lay down, her body partially covering the omega's, not wanting to hurt her with her weight. She nuzzled her face between her breasts, licking along the curve, before pulling one hard nipple into her mouth. She smiled around the bud, when Raven groaned loudly, pressing upward, while her hands found a home between the braids in Anya's hair.

She pulled back, blowing across the wet nipple, smirking at the way the girl shuddered, "do you like that?" She teased, sliding her hand up her belly, rubbing it before her fingers found her other nipple, plucking at it until it turned a darker shade.

"Less talking," growled Raven as she pulled on Anya's hair, no longer afraid that the Alpah would be angry at her demands. She had nothing to fear from this Alpha, and she wanted nothing more than to feel her hot mouth on her skin again.

Anya chuckled, delighted at the way Raven pulled her face back to her breast, the rough husk of her voice, the demand behind each word. This was what she wanted, a mate who didn't fear her but told her what she wanted, needed, even demanded it of her. She grinned wickedly as she bit down on Raven's nipple, just enough to remind the girl that she was still Alpha, but she quickly sucked it gently, easing any small twinge of pain Raven might have felt.

She pulled herself back up to her hands and knees, smirking at the way Raven whined at her, trying to pull her down on top of her body. "Shusha, little omega, I promise i'm going to give you something better."

Raven huffed in frustration, her muscles aching and trembling from the heat. Her belly ached, a finely honed pain that drilled down into the very center, and she clutched futilely at Anya, the tears pricking her eyelids as the Alpha pulled away from her.

Anya cupped her cheek, pressing her forehead against her own, "I'm going to make it better," she whispered as she kissed her way down her chest and belly. She slipped further down the bed, careful not to jostle Raven too much. She grabbed a pillow and slipped it under Raven's hip, wincing when Raven's leg jerked, and she whimpered.

She situated herself on her belly, between Raven's legs, inhaling deeply the tantalizing musk of Raven's slick. She slid her hands around her thighs, gently caressing her skin with her calloused fingers. She kissed the insides of her thighs, purring at the taste. She wanted to dive in, bury her face in Raven's slick, drink every part of her, bite her and make her beg, but she knew such violent love would only hurt her leg more.

She licked the slick from the inside of Raven's thighs, enjoying the way the muscles twitched lightly under her tongue. She closed her mouth around the juncture of where her inside thigh met her pelvis, licking it and sucking harshly while Raven moaned and arched her back slightly. She rubbed her nose against the short, trimmed black hairs, inhaling the thick honey scent.

She licked a wet stripe across the hair, matting it against her tongue. She enjoyed the way the short curls pulled on her tongue, and she burrowed her tongue deeper into the cleft of her sex, grinning when she felt the tip of her tongue bump Raven's swollen clit. She heard the Omega hiss, and she raised one arm and laid it across Raven's hips, while her other arm lay across the top of her bad leg. She wanted to stabilize Raven as much as possible, keep her from moving too much.

She pushed her tongue between Raven's lips, gathering her slick and pulling it into her mouth. It was thick and sweet, with just a tinge of spice that felt almost hot on her tongue. She groaned, pushing her face forward, her tongue delving deep into Raven's sex. She flattened her tongue, licking a broad swath up between her inner lips, pulling the ruffles into her mouth and sucking on them. She flicked them with her tongue, teasing the small feathers of flesh.

Anya continued to gently lick Raven, keeping her tongue as soft as possible. She sucked gently on the red, throbbing clit. She pressed her tongue flat against it, feeling each harsh pulse slither down her spine. She shivered, her mind growing foggy as she felt Raven call to her, pull her into her heat. She could feel herself losing her focus, and she growled into Raven's wet heat, tearing her mouth away for a moment, much to her omega's distress. She pressed gentle kisses along her mound, breathing through her mouth, trying to regain control before returning to splay her tongue through Raven's slick.

She nipped at her clit and ground her tongue down, then slid her tongue down her slit, to play at her entrance. She purred at the thick taste of her omega on her tongue, and she wiggled her tongue as deep as it would go inside of her. She growled in frustration that she couldn't go deeper and taste her more directly from the source. But she smirked against Raven's hot flesh, when she felt the omega shudder against her mouth. She pressed her mouth against Raven's sex and growled deep in her throat, her eyes gleaming when she heard Raven's breathy sighs, and felt her hips twist under her arms against the furs.

She pressed her hand against Raven's hip bone, rubbing soft circles inside the divot, in an effort to soothe her and keep from jarring her leg too much. She smiled in triumph when she felt Raven's hips stop twisting and change into a small rocking motion.

She twirled her tongue lightly around Raven's clit enjoying the way the omega whimpered deep in her chest against her each time she did it. She pulled back just enough to blow on her clit, and Raven jumped in her hands. She slipped her hands under Raven's bottom, resting her knuckles against the pillow only to pull her slick sex tighter against her mouth. She squeezed the firm globes each time she sucked on Raven's clit, and she was finally rewarded with a long drawn out groan, and a small hand scrambling to find a hand-hold in her hair.

She felt the orgasm hit, and she hummed and licked eagerly at her Omega's entrance, greedily drinking in as much of her release as possible. She pushed her tongue inside her sex, delighted in the way the omega rocked against her mouth, trying to pull her deeper inside. She could feel her cock harden to the point of pain, and she pressed her hips firmly into the bed, seeking friction and relief for the pounding ache.

She withdrew her tongue from the hot confines of Raven's sex, pushing two fingers against her entrance. She circled her entrance while Raven continued to shudder in the grips of her orgasm, and the moment she sensed it starting to end, she sheathed both fingers inside of Raven. She curled her fingers against her front wall, rubbing firmly, and Raven bucked hard against her, her back arching off the bed, her fists buried in the furs.

Anya's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise when Raven bore down hard on her fingers, clenching and dragging them further inside of her. She grunted, the air punched out of her chest as Raven milked her fingers, drawing out her own orgasm. Anya's eyes glazed over as she imagined Raven's tight heat clenching her swollen cock, and she actually considered that she might not be able to last long once she was finally inside of Raven, that the girl's slick, velvety muscles might be too much for her, and rip her seed from her flesh. She groaned at the thought, her cock becoming unbearably hard, and she could feel her balls tightening against her shaft. She was ready to cum without even being touched.

Raven felt the small sparks ignite in her belly when Anya closed her mouth around her swollen clit. She jerked her hips away, her clit too sensitive, but relief was just out of reach, and she pushed her sex harder against Anya's mouth, her body unable to decide between pleasure and delicious pain. Tendrils of heat wrapped around her hips to flush at the base of her spine, and her belly tensed, and the muscles in her ass clenched as she fisted Anya's hair. She could barely breathe, and a black veil descended across her vision as the angry flush burned up her spine, and she groaned at the tide of pleasure that followed.

She twisted and moaned, rocking her hips, her whimpers falling on deaf ears, as Anya continued to suck and lick at her sex, slurping filthy at her slick, as she rubbed her fingers against her swollen flesh deep inside of her. She could feel the sweat gleaming across her skin, and the heat of her release settling deep into her bones and muscles. Her eyes drooped, and her Heat settled, satiated for the moment.

It was only after Anya felt the warm body in her hands grow pliant that she stopped, tenderly pulling out She carefully licked the last wisps of slick from inside Raven's thighs, before she reluctantly pulled herself up. She popped both her fingers inside her mouth, sucking them clean.

Raven opened her eyes and squinted at Anya, too wrung out to move. She watched as the alpha licked and sucked at her fingers, clearly enjoying her taste, if her mumbles of pleasure meant anything. She felt herself blush, and she plucked nervously at the furs before yawning suddenly. Her eyes drooped, but shot open when she felt Anya's hard, hot cock against her belly.

Anya had stripped binder and shorts off, the heat prickling her skin too much. She shuddered, and jogged her hips into the air, her cock slapping against her belly. She fisted her cock, squeezing hard at the base before leaning over Raven, peppering her breasts and neck with kisses.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Raven, her voice thick and drowsy. She reached for Anya, but stopped when the Alpha growled lightly in her ear.

"No, lay back. I'll do it. It's ok," she assured Raven, smelling the change in pheromones indicating Raven's sudden anxiety.

"There will be time later," she muttered as she she leaned down, dragging her cock along Raven's belly. She shivered, gritting her teeth at the pounding pressure in her cock. And she groaned when she felt lips against her neck and a small hand reaching to fondle her balls. She huffed, stroking herself once, then twice, twisting her fist along the head of her cock, before the pressure became too much. She raised herself enough, and she groaned loudly when the pleasure zinged up her spine and exploded at the base of her skull as she shot long, wet ropes of cum all over Raven's belly and chest.

Her chest heaved as she fisted her length, drawing out her orgasm as much as possible, shuddering at the way Raven gently rolled her balls in her hand. And once she was empty, she dropped onto the bed beside Raven, flopping onto her back, one arm thrown across her eyes.

Raven lay there, her belly and chest covered in Anya's release. She was surprised by how much there was, and she tentatively reached down, running her fingers through it. She held her fingers up in the air before bringing them to her mouth and hesitantly licking the very tips. She recoiled slightly, the taste thick and sharp. She sniffed at it before licking again, and then slipping her fingers into her mouth. She sucked on her fingers, quickly growing accustomed to the sharp taste, and deciding she liked it.

Anya turned her head and watched as Raven carefully tasted her seed splashed all across her chest. She grinned when Raven had jerked back suddenly, knowing that Raven had tasted more than just her seed. It was power, thick and musky. She rolled over on to her side, pressing against Raven's side. She let her fingers slip in her own fluids, painting one of own nipples with it. She smirked at Raven's eye-roll, gesturing towards her chest. She smirked harder when Raven shifted, her mouth seeking out her painted nipple, and she hummed when Raven laved it with her tongue, before sucking it into her mouth.

She felt herself start to harden again, but Raven yawned against her breast, and she smiled ruefully. Her omega needed sleep. Her heat had settled for the moment. She pulled away from Raven, leaning over her reaching and fumbling blindly for the mug of water and linen. She spilled a little on the furs, but finally managed to dip the linen in it, and swipe it across Raven's chest and belly, cleaning her of Anya's release.

She set the mug back, and threw threw the linen to the floor. She lay back down, patting her shoulder, and when Raven shifted carefully and put her head on Anya's shoulder and slung and arm across her waist, Anya drew the furs up around them.

"Sleep, Raven. Your Heat has settled for now." She kissed Raven's forehead, gratified when Raven muttered something unintelligible under her breath, her lips scraping across Anya's jawline. And when she felt the slightly puckering of lips against her chin, she smiled. And soon sleep claimed her also as Raven in her arms.

Clarke groaned as she pressed her face harder into the furs beneath her. Every time Lexa slammed her cock deep inside of her, she wanted to scream, the pleasure too intense for her sensitive sex. She'd lost track of how many times she had taken Lexa deep inside of her, how many times she had clenched down on her knot, and how many times she had come undone under the careful furl of the Alpha's eager tongue.

She whimpered, but it was lost in the sounds of the Alpha's sharp pants, the sounds of their sticky skin slapping together. Her blood was roaring in her ears, and she could feel the orgasm just out of reach. She strained and pushed her hips back, matching Lexa in rhythm as much as she could. Her thighs shook, the muscles tight and sore from the constant fucking, but it was the type of sore that she could revel in, enjoy each twitch and tremble.

She was ready to cum, she wanted to cum, but first she needed to sooth the empty ache in her sex, needed to feel Lexa's knot pushing insistently against her, needed to feel the snap of her own flesh clasping Lexa's knot.

"Lex-Lexa," she let out a strangled groan, "Knot me. Do it," each word was pushed out of her with all the force Lexa could snap behind her hips.

Lexa growled, the sweat beading and dripping down her chest and abdomen. She tightened her grip around Clarke's hips, as she snapped her hips forward as hard as she could, her cock driving deep into Clarke's hot sheath. She grit her teeth as her aching knot finally popped, and she rolled her hips, grinding it against Clarke's entrance, smirking ferally when Clarke's sex resisted her intrusion.

She grunted, grinding harder, enjoying the feel of Clarke's slick smearing across her knot, just a little more, and she would knot her omega again, fill her womb with so much seed, her lower belly would be distended with it. She shivered, continuing to grind slowly but firmly, anxious to knot Clarke, but something was buzzing in her head, itching at the base of her skull.

She cocked her head, her hips stuttering as she inhaled deeply, swamped in the rich honey of her omega's slick, but underneath was something, a different smell, and she growled harshly, the air rippling with electricity.

She slowed her churning hips, her ears strained, and she heard it again; voices raised in the hallway, the stench of agitated Alphas seeping in under the door. She cursed angrily, as she inhaled again, now able to detect another sickeningly sweet scent: unmated Omega caught in the throe of their heat. Someone was calling to the Alphas, and she realized with a sickening lurch who it was.

She withdrew from Clarke's wet sex, groaning at the way Clarke's muscles slurped around her cock, desperately trying to hold her inside. Clarke groaned in distress, her hips dropping to the furs, tears burning her eyes. She could smell it now, and she buried her nose in the furs, trying to ignore the Alpha stench from outside.

Lexa fisted her cock, cursing angrily, muttering threats on all of her Alpha warriors, as she struggled to hold back. But the cool air hitting the tip of her cock was her undoing, and with a snarl, she came, spurting thick seed over Clarke's ass. She quickly jerked her cock, wincing at the grinding pressure, trying to ignore her mate's whines of disappointment.

When she was done, she grabbed her shorts yanking them on, and grabbed a dagger of the table. She pressed her hand to the small of Clarke's back, holding her down in place. "Stay here. Something is wrong, the Alphas are agitated."

Clarke pulled her arms under her, lifting herself up, trying not to whine pitifully. "It's Raven. She's calling everyone." She sat up and swung her legs over the bed, but a hand to her chest stopped her.

"No, I don't want you out there. It could be dangerous."

Clarke scoffed, "I'm mated now. They won't care. They don't want me."

Lexa shook her head, not wanting to waste any more time arguing. "They are agitated enough that some of them may not care that you are mated. You are still in heat, that might be enough for one of them to lose themselves in Rut Fever." She pointed to the bed. "Stay. Here."

Anya wasn't sure what woke her, if it was the suffocating heat rolling of of Raven, the knocking on her door, the Alpha stench reaching her nose, or her aching cock, already hard and dripping pre-cum. But she sat up immediately, her eyes frantically searching the room for the threat. She glanced down at Raven, her eyes widening at the sight of her mate on her belly, whining and whimpering, humping her hips against the furs. She placed her hand on the girl's back, wincing at the heat pouring off her. Her hand was wet with sweat, and she leaned down, licking up her spine.

But the incessant pounding wouldn't stop and the moment the door handle started to turn, she roared a challenge, kneeling on all fours over her mate and facing the door. She had grabbed the small blade from the table, ready to kill whomever stepped through the door. But she gagged and winced, shaking her head as the Alpha pheromones poured into the room, pushing against her, calling her to submit.

She grunted and wiped angrily at her nose, trying to get the burning stench out of her nose, and she panted harshly, the bitter taste on her tongue curdling her mouth. Heda. She growled in warning when Heda stepped through the room, her eyes dark and flashing.

She snarled another warning, crouching on the bed, her hand gripping the blade tightly. "Get out," she growled, her voice scratching like a blade on glass.

Lexa stepped into the room carefully, trying not to rise to Anya's challenge, knowing that she was no longer thinking clearly, the need to protect her omega overwhelming her good sense. But she instinctively pushed back against Anya, her pheromones rising and swelling and filling the room. She heard the anguished cry of the omega, and Anya's roar filled the room. She tensed, readying herself to throw herself at Anya when another scent caught attention.

She froze, her eyes widening, and she backed up slowly her arm behind her, feeling until it scratched across fabric that she recognized as a sheet from her bed. The warm body beneath it told her everything she needed to know, and moved until she was in front of Clarke, her back pressed to her front.

"I told you to stay," she muttered hoarsely, her gaze never straying from Anya who was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, one hand on her omega's back, the other gripping the blade.

Lexa lowered her own blade a fraction of an inch, then another as she saw Anya lower her own. She reined in her pheromones, relieved when she felt Clarke's soothing scent fill her nose.

Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa's waist, pushing her face between her shoulder blades. "I'm not really good at listening," she chuckled quietly, continuing to pump out soothing pheromones, relieved when she felt Lexa start to relax.

"We'll talk about this later," muttered Lexa as she clasped Clarke's hand around her waist for a brief moment before unpeeling it from around her. She gave her hand an affectionate squeeze, before stepping forward.

"You need to mate her, Anya," she hoped her voice was soothing, but when Anya growled at her in warning, she chuckled mirthlessly. "Alphas have started to gather outside the hall. They are agitated. She is calling to them. They know you have chosen her, but soon one of them will push through the line, and the rest may follow."

"She's weak," muttered Anya, her tongue thick in her mouth, her mind dizzy from the warring pheromones.

Clarke grunted in displeasure, angry on Raven's behalf. How fucking dare this Alpha claim Raven was weak. She was the strongest Omega she knew. Raven had survived far worse on the Ark and on Earth.

Lexa stiffened when her mate's scent turned acidic. Clarke was angry and Anya noticed, inhaling carefully, fixing her gaze on Clarke as Clarke stepped around Lexa, fury etched in every line of her face.

"How fucking dare you," she hissed, ignoring Lexa's warning growl, her attempt to grab her arm.

Anya shifted, straightening slightly, her eyes widening at the sight of Heda's angry mate. She was a sight to behold, fresh mating mark on her neck, her eyes darkened with the impending storm, her curls falling in disarray around her red cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt her...her leg," blurted Anya, in an attempt to stop the stalking fury approaching her, unsure how to deal with such an angry omega who bore her Heda's scent.

Clarke hesitated, biting her lip before she flicked her gaze to Lexa who was staring at her with thunder in her eyes. Oops.

"You hurt her more by not mating with her. She is tougher than she looks. She needs you," Clarke gestured towards the bed, refocusing Anya's attention to her whimpering mate. When Anya turned, lowering her blade completely, Lexa grabbed Clarke's arm, hauling her quickly from the room.

She ordered the Beta guards to call in more and stand guard up and down the hallway, before returning to her rooms, her hand wrapped firmly around Clarke's arm, Once through the door, she gave Clarke a small push towards the bed, both angry and relieved, both feelings warring within her breast. She breathed sharply through her nose, growling and muttering to herself as she paced, trying to calm down.

Fear. That was the root. She had been afraid Anya would hurt Clarke, and she sighed as she scrubbed her face with her hands, slightly calmer now as she turned back to her mate.

"You said you wanted a mate, a partner, someone to share all of this with. You said you didn't just want to mount me." Clarke shrugged and picked at the fur, not looking at Lexa. "I don't always listen. I'm stubborn, but I'm not stupid. I knew what I was doing."

"She could have hurt you, Clarke!" Lexa all but roared at her, anger igniting in her breast again, covering the real culprit of her distress, her fear of Clarke being hurt.

"But she didn't. I had to check on Raven. Besides…" she tried to smirk at Lexa, but her smile quivered on her face, "Didn't you know? Omegas are good at helping calm Alphas." She let the sheet fall and pool at her waist, smiling a little when the Alpha's eyes were inevitably drawn to her breasts. She leaned back on her hands, parted her legs teasingly, and she was rewarded with a huff from the Alpha who started to inch towards her.

She slid back onto the bed, beckoning Lexa to follow. And when the Alpha's knees hit the bed, Clarke rose up on her knees, pressing her mouth hungrily against Lexa's. She dropped her hands to the waistband of Lexa's shorts, tracing her fingers over the growing bulge. She slipped her hand inside, rubbing her palm up and down her growing length.

"Now, how about we stop thinking about Anya and Raven, and think about us." Lexa could only nod dumbly, as Clarke pulled away, laying back on the bed, pulling Lexa down on top of her, before pushing her face down between her thighs. "You owe me an orgasm, Alpha."

Anya climbed slowly down from the bed, her head still fuzzy from the pheromones. Her skin prickled and itched, and the hair on her arms stood on end. She snarled as she looked back at Raven, her gaze softening slightly at the way her omega pushed against the furs with her hands, wiggled her hips in vain.

She strode to the door, making sure to lock it this time. She spread her hands on either side of the door jamb, growling deep in her chest. She filled the space with her pheromones, pushing them out, knowing they would seep under the door and through the cracks. Her face twisted into a satisfied grin, when she felt the Alphas pulling back. She waited a few more minutes to be sure, before she let her head hang.

She took deep shuddering breaths, trying to master her control that kept slipping through her tenuous hold. She didn't want to return to the bed, snarling and overly-eager. She worried she might actually pounce on the girl. She hunched her shoulders, pushing her chest down and stretching her back as she breathed deeply, satisfied when her mind started to clear.

"Anya." The single word was followed with a pained whimper, and Anya's head whipped up, her eyes widening, before she shoved herself away from the bed, almost tripping in her eagerness to return to the omega calling for her.

She tried not to inhale too deeply, the girl's rich musk redolent with heat and sex, was almost enough to send her into a frenzy. She panted, taking in shallow gasps, but it was a mistake, as Raven's scent hit her tongue. She growled in pleasure, grinding her tongue against her teeth, tasting honey and earth.

She bent down over Raven, watching intently as the girl raised her hips again, whimpering while she jerked her shoulders. Anya fisted her aching length slapping against her belly, palming the omega's bottom with her other hand. She hummed at the way the girl jerked and pressed back into her hand. She climbed onto the bed, straddling the back of Raven's before, moving one knee between her legs like she had earlier.

She leaned down again, brushing the girl's hair from her sweaty face, she licked at the back of her neck and cheek, sucking briefly on her earlobe before whispering in her ear.

"Tell me, little omega. What do you want." She nuzzled behind her ear, balancing herself on one hand before running the fingers of her other hand up Raven's arm, to slide her palm over Raven's fist.

Raven whimpered again, craning her neck, trying to give Anya more access. The heat was burning her in rushing tides, and she sobbed at the hollow ache in her sex, and the lancing pain in her belly. But when she felt the larger hand cover the back of her fist, she willed herself to unclench her fingers, and she threaded her fingers with the Alphas.

"Make-make me your's, she whimpered, stiffening slightly when she felt the hot length of Anya's cock resting along her back now. She attempted to roll onto her side, but the cramp in her leg made her cringe in pain.

"Are you sure?" She barely got the words out before Raven nodded furiously. She knew it was the Heat talking more than Raven, but she accepted it anyway, her Alpha purring in delight. She eased her hands under Raven, helping her turn onto her back. She settled carefully between the omega's legs, pleased when she automatically opened for her. She kept most of her weight off or the girl and on her elbows as she cupped Raven's face.

She drank in the sight of the omega's black eyes, and flushed skin, the wet shine on her lips. She bumped her nose against Raven's gently, affection burrowing its way deep into her chest, when the omega raised both her arms and draped them around Anya's neck.

Her eager mouth found Raven's, and she groaned when the omega bit her lower lip, demanding entrance, and she felt herself harden even more when the omega slid her tongue inside of Anya's mouth, tangling with her own tongue. She mapped each millimeter of Anya's hot mouth, claiming her territory and making it her own, and Anya could do nothing but groan and allow her to take whatever prize she demanded.

Raven scraped her teeth along Anya's jawline, delighting in the way it made the Alpha shiver. Now that she could feel Anya's skin pressed against her own, could feel her thick, hot length between her thighs, she felt slightly calmer, like she wasn't going to die from the burning of her own flesh.

"What do you want?" She murmured, her hands now mapping the muscles of Anya's back, enjoying the feel of the satiny skin twitching under her palms. She sucked and bit lightly at Anya's neck, sucking on her collarbone, leaving lilac blossoms in her wake.

Anya shuddered, her mind fogging with every press of Raven' tongue, every scrape of her teeth against her skin. "You. A partner. Everything." Her words certainly weren't eloquent, but when she felt Raven draw her good leg up, and hook it over her hips, she knew she had been accepted.

She pushed up on her hands, before sliding one hand down between them, her fingers fumbling for a moment until they found Raven's slippery clit. She rolled it lightly between her fingers, feeling it swell even more under her fingers. As much as she wanted to taste the girl, the pressure in her cock was too distracting.

"Inside," muttered Raven as she lifted her hips, but when she felt two fingers press against her entrance, she drew back snarling a little in frustration. "No, _you,_ she demanded as she dropped her hips, searching for the tip of Anya's cock.

Anya could only nod, the ability to speak having left her completely. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, and she reached between them, grabbing the head of her cock and dragging it through Raven's slick. She bit her lip hard, blood welling up immediately, when her sensitive cock head rubbed against Raven's entrance. She pushed in just the smallest bit, and felt Raven stiffen.

Raven whimpered, pulling Anya's head down to her's, flicking her lips across the blood on Anya's lips. She suckled her bleeding lip into her mouth, groaning at the sweet copper that hit her tongue. She distracted herself from the slight discomfort, nerves suddenly plucking at her belly. She grounded herself in the scent of the Alpha, nibbling on her lips, before nodding her head and leaning back.

Anya nuzzled her neck and dropped kisses all along her shoulders, and when she felt Raven slowly relax, she pulled out slightly and pushed in again. She grit her teeth to keep from pushing when she felt Raven push her hips up slightly, trying to gain leverage by pulling Anya further inside with her leg wrapped around her waist.

Anya dropped her head onto Raven's shoulder, burying her face in the dark crook of her neck. She laved the skin there with her tongue, working her way up to the swollen gland under her jaw. She nibbled and licked it, before drawing it into her mouth, distracting Raven while she withdrew slowly and then pushed back in. It was slow, but she pushed in a little deeper each time, groaning at the feel of Raven's hot, wet muscles parting for her.

Raven wrapped her arms around Anya's shoulders, pulling her down to her body to rest. She ignored the twinging in her leg, needing to feel Anya against her fully. She relaxed slightly when Anya's palms slid under her shoulders to hold her, and she kissed her, their tongues tangling while she rocked her hips up. It had hurt at first, but her body had soon adjusted, and now she just wanted Anya to move, hard and fast.

She bit the Alpha's earlobe and then sucked it into her mouth. She dug her nails into Anya's back, "Move! I need you to move." And she raised her hips up hard, and was rewarded with a long growl.

Anya growled and pulled back before pushed inside fully, bottoming out in Raven's wet heat. She shuddered hard and almost came, but she grit her teeth and pulled her hips back, pushing harder and harder with each thrust. She groaned at the pressure building along her cock, and it felt so good being sheathed inside of her omega that it almost hurt, and she grit her teeth against the intensity of her desire. She never wanted it to end, but she could feel herself trembling and the waves of heat rolling down her cock with each thrust. She groaned and jerked her hips hard when she felt her knot form.

She pulled back out, and sat up on her knees, her hands going to Raven's knees. She pulled the girl's bottom up her to rest on her knees, and she held her legs open around her waist, careful not to twist her bad leg too much. She rubbed her palm across the omega's twitching thigh muscles, helping her relax. She jogged her hips forward lightly, and hissed in pleasure when Raven groaned and tossed her head back, her hips pushing back against Anya. Anya tapped her clit, and then rubbed it with her thumb, she could only thrust shallowly from this position, but it was exactly what she wanted. She wanted Raven to cum, while her knot was growing, so it would be easier for her to work it inside Raven. She didn't want to tear her or cause her too much pain.

It only took only a minute as she played with Raven's clit, rubbing her thumb across it lightly, only then to wrap her fingers around the root and squeeze lightly, milking it. Soon Raven cried out and jerked hard, rhythmically squeezing Anya's cock, as she felt the waves of pleasure roll down deep into her pelvis and into her thighs. She whimpered as she came around Anya's cock, but it still wasn't enough.

"More, please," she half-sobbed. The aching heat pulling at her skin almost blinding her. She pressed her chest up, her nipples hard and aching. And she only relaxed slightly when she felt firm fingers pinch and roll first one nipple and then the other. She jerked her hips, pushing hard against Anya, who continued to play with her clit and nipples. The deep ache in her muscles and the gnawing bite in her bones still wasn't relieved, and she felt herself grasping for something just out of reach. Anya's cock felt so good, better than she had imagined it ever could, deep inside of her, but she wanted something else, and she wanted to cry, because her Alpha wouldn't give it to her.

Anya jogged her hips lightly, helping Raven ride out the orgasm. She knew her Omega wasn't satisfied yet, and she looked down at her growing, red knot of flesh. She grinned wolfishly, when it finally popped, and she shuddered at the pain that lanced through her muscles, and she quivered inside of Raven, barely holding back her own orgasm. Her eyes sharpened and her skin itched. When Raven's legs splayed open, and the Omega was still panting and whining, she pulled all the way out, letting the tip of her cock rub against Raven's clit, before she bent down suddenly, hunching her back as much as she could, and she wrapped her lips around Raven's straining, red clit and sucked harshly. She was rewarded with a scream and sob, and she took pity on the over-sensitive omega. She positioned herself against Raven's entrance, and with one smooth thrust, she buried herself all the way inside.

Raven let out a strangled whine, when the Alpha thrust into her so deeply, so completely. She hadn't been expecting it, and her muscles clamped down to stop the intruder, but even as her muscles instinctively clamped down, her Omega let out a whine of relief and her arms came up grasping for Anya.

She sobbed into Anya's shoulder, unable to contain the stress of the heat that poured through her. She imagined her muscles were liquefying and bursting like tiny supernovas all along her aching, cracking bones. She grasped tighter at Anya, relishing the feel of her strong, dominant Alpha starting to finally rut into her. She whimpered and twisted underneath Anya, pain searing her leg, but finally unnoticed as her pain gave way to pleasure. She was searching for something to cling to, to latch on to, something to ground her and fill her. She groaned in relief when she felt something heavy and hot pushing against her entrance, and she had a moment of clarity pierce the heavy heated fog in her mind, that this was her Alpha's knot.

"D-do it," She ground down as hard as she could, but she didn't have enough leverage from being on her back. She was sure she babbled something nonsensical, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered but the reassuring rumbling in her ear, and the pounding of her Alpha's heart, and the growing need inside her. She could feel the Alpha's mouth on her neck, sucking on her gland, and she knew at any moment she would pierce it, and then she would truly belong to the Alpha.

Anya hissed pressing firmly against Raven. She pressed her face into the crook of her neck, rumbling and purring as her beautiful Omega struggled, trying to reach something that she couldn't quite find. Raven slide her arm under Raven's shoulders, propping her up slightly, and bracing herself on the arm, as her other hand gripped Raven's damaged leg, massaging the tight muscles. She pressed and rotated her hips, growling as she felt Raven's flesh start to yield against her knot, and she panted with the strain of pushing but not pushing too hard unless she tear her.

She slowly worked her knot inside, and when she felt the ring of flesh snap around her knot, she let loose a long, pained grunt, and her Omega stilled beneath her. Anya opened her eyes, and looked down into Raven's wide, black eyes, and she felt the other girl pull her under, and she fell and fell and fell, endlessly, and with one sharp snap of her hips, she came. She came with Raven's name on her lips, and she pressed Raven's face to her neck, relieved when she felt the Omega take her gland in her mouth and pierce it without hesitation. She shuddered and shook in Raven's arms, as she felt a cold fire burn through her muscles, tying her forever to Raven.

She groaned and whimpered as she jogged her hips in relief, the heat rolling through her twitching length, and she felt her muscles tighten as her orgasm scratched across every muscle and tendon in her body, and she was sure her body would snap in two with the force of her orgasm. She could barely move as her body twitched and shuddered. She felt Raven bare down on her cock, clenching and massaging it, milking every drop of cum from her cock, and she could do nothing but choke and submit as Raven drank her blood and victus, claiming the Alpha for her own.

And when she felt Raven shake and shudder in her arms, biting harder on her neck, she turned just enough to lick Raven's gland before suckling it into her mouth, crushing it between her teeth. She jerked her hips hard, another spurt of cum ripped from her as she drank the thick copper and victus, her head swimming as their scents fully merged. Her Alpha howled in relief, and she felt the salt burn her eyes, at the welcome relief and warmth that flowed into her chest.

The moment Anya's knot popped inside her, Raven felt the itch deep in her womb burn, and when Anya came, she instinctively milked her cock, her Omega jealously trying to pull every drop deep into herself. And she couldn't hold back the heat hurtling through her muscles as saliva filled her mouth, and she felt all of Anya's victus and blood pour into her mouth. She came with a grunt, her teeth still buried in Anya's neck, but she retracted just enough to press her gland into the Alpha's waiting mouth, and when she felt it burst, she came hard, clenching around Anya's cock, salt burning her eyes.

Anya lay there, slumped on top of Raven, knowing she needed to move, but when she pushed her hands under her to roll them, small but sturdy arms pulled her back down to rest against the smaller body.

"Not yet," muttered Raven, enjoying the solid weight of the Alpha. Her Alpha. Her Anya. Her Partner. She smiled tiredly at the thought, pleasure still slipping along her nerves. And whenever she shifted, the Alpha groaned, spurting more cum deep inside of Raven.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Raven smiled at the feel of the soft lips of her partner tenderly kissing her new mating mark. It burned deep, but instead of prickling heat, it felt warm, soothing along her aching muscles. She yawned. Her eyes drifting close, content and satiated in Anya's arms.

 **A/N: So Thoughts? Next chapter will be Luna/Abby, but will also have Clexa.**

 **A/N: Please see chapter two for the link to The Cost of Peace: Truce by Kendrene, the companion fic to this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the link to the companion piece of this fic, called Truce by Kendrene.

/works/10400700


End file.
